


Apatite's Pearl's Existential Crisis.

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Multi, argument, mention of an Emerald, worries of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Yellow Apatite's Pearl gets mad at SpaceAnon's exploits.





	Apatite's Pearl's Existential Crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Apatite is a tall gem, twice as tall as an Agate. Her body is thin and lanky, her gem is at her throat, her face elongated. She wears a yellow headdress that frames her face, coming up into two points at the top. She wears a long gown, with solid shoulder puffs coming to points, the gown ending in two long strips starting at her waist, going down below her knees. She wears boots that stretch up above her knees. When she removes her headdress, her long blue hair flows down her back to her waist, reaching the point where her gown splits into the strips. 
> 
> Her Pearl's palate and outfit match her master's, but without the shoulder puffs and cloth strips, instead having yellow transparent frill starting at her chest and wrapping around her body. She doesn't wear a headdress, her blue hair covers her eyes. She has a stomach gem.

>The Pearl could barely contain herself. She thought it had to be a mistake when she first heard it. That Anon had fucked her Apatite. A mere rumor from the mouth of a bored Emerald, she had thought.  
>Then she noticed more gems talking about it, and talking about their own experiences with Anon, no less! The nerve of them, acting like he would ever fuck them. She had assured herself that Anon only loved her!  
>Her denial came to a halt when she saw her Apatite. The wide smile on her face, the way she was acting, and a telling drip of white coming from under her gown. That's when Pearl realized, he really did fuck Apatite. He fucked all of the gems.  
>It was this thought that plagued her as she went to their spot, the storage room where they had first given in to the throws of passion. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions.  
>When she saw Anon walk into the room, anger built up in her for the first time in her existence.  
>Anon could sense something was wrong as the door slid closed behind him. "What's wrong Pearl?"  
>"You should know what's wrong! You've been fucking the whole crew, haven't you?! You finally made your way up to my Apatite? Anon, how could you?!" her hands were clenched into fists, her entire body trembling with rage.  
>"You think I had any choice?" Anon said in a low voice. "You're all stronger than me, and Apatite is the one in charge. If I denied her what she wanted, she would have thrown me off the ship. Fucking you all is about survival for me. The happier I keep everyone, the less likely it is one of you kills me."  
>Pearl unclenched her fist, but her body didn't stop shaking. She sank down to her knees and began sobbing, tears rolling down her face.  
>"Please, don't take it so hard Pearl. I'm sorry. You'll always be my favorite, I promise."  
>The Pearl's body continued to shake as she sobbed. "It's nuh-not that. You suh-said you muh-made her hu-happy. I'm suh-suppose to make her happy. If I cuh-can't do that anymore, wh-what use am I? She'll di-di-dispose of me!"  
>He realized she was afraid more than anything else now. His brow narrowed. "No, she won't."  
>"Wuh-what?"  
>He grabbed the crying Pearl's hand. "Come on, we're going to go clear this up right now! I'm going to let her know you stay around, or I stop fucking her! Nobody is dying because of me."  
>"No, anon, don't! She'll kill you! She'll kill you and break me!"  
>"I don't think she will. She loved being fucked, more than any other gem, even you. She'll listen to me. I can do this much for you."  
>The Pearl continued to shake as Anon led her towards her Apatite's chambers, her dread intensified as he knocked upon the door.  
>"Apatite, it's me, we need to talk."  
>the pair heard a voice from behind the door. "Anon? Just a moment!"  
>The door slid open, and there she stood, Yellow Apatite, her form towering over Anon.  
>"You're back already? Did I leave that much of a....." her voice trailed off as she saw her shaking Pearl behind him.  
>Her voice hardened a bit. "Anon, what's going on? Why are you with my Pearl?"  
>"Apatite, your Pearl expressed a worry that she's going to be replaced because I make you happy. She thinks I'm replacing her."  
>"Pearl, is this true?"  
>The Pearl brought herself into a salute, her body still shaking. "Yes my Apatite, it's tr-true. Wh-what use am I if Anon can make you ha-happier than I ever d-did?"  
>Apatite sighed. "Pearl, I promise, I'm not going to get rid of you. Anon does make me happy, but you've served me loyally for hundreds of years. You can do things this organic can't. Put your worries to rest, you aren't going anywhere."  
>The Pearl could hardly believe what she just heard. She looked up at her Apatite's face and smiled. "Thank you, my Apatite."  
>"If that's all you two needed, you may go. As much as I'd love to invite Anon in, there's work that I need to do. I'll be calling for you soon enough, Anon."  
>Apatite receded back into her chambers, the door closing behind her.  
>"See, I told you there was nothing to-"  
>Pearl interrupted his sentence by pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you Anon, for doing this for me."  
>"You're welcome."


End file.
